pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Da
Two things: # I still need to make Ben a signature. # Someone who knows Python should look over this for me. ··· Danny So Cute 21:03, 5 January 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so that Python code I posted on GWW seems to be working fine. I dropped threading.Timer for time.sleep() since I don't really need to get into Threads with this code. I have it on an infinite loop at the moment, but I'd really rather see it exit on some condition - preferably if it notices that the system is shutting down. Anyone have any ideas? ··· Danny So Cute 21:44, 5 January 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I wish I knew it well enough to spot anything, but I can't help out. Talk to Poke, if you haven't already. He seems to know Python rather well. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:12, 5 January 2010 :::I haven't yet. Also, remind me about the bot tomorrow. I've got a high-paying web design job I need to finish up to afford rent for next much, but I should be able to get done with that tonight. MSN me sometime, bbz - I miss you! <3 ··· Danny So Cute 22:30, 5 January 2010 (UTC) ::::<3 I've been ridiculously busy lately. I'm finally getting back on a normal schedule, so I'll be around more often soon. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:32, 5 January 2010 ::Python looks so much more fun than Turing. :> šBenTbh› 23:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know what Turing is, but I bet it's more fun than Guru. ··· Danny So Cute 23:18, 5 January 2010 (UTC) ::::By Guru, I mean the programming language, not the shitty website. ··· Danny So Cute 23:19, 5 January 2010 (UTC) :::::I automatically asumed the mystical Guru of Tenzin Gyatso. --Frosty 23:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :python looks pretty hawt, since i almost get the idea without actually knowing python. i think i need to eventually learn c though, (or c++, what is the difference anyway? cba to wiki) and it looks terrible :< — Maf so rational. 23:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :who makes libraries anyways? it seems like a god-awful chore to me. — Maf so rational. 23:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) bots on QQ if anyone hasn't seen the thread yet, it is amazing. there's a few bits that make it kinda meh, but overall it is a fantastically done project. i'm gonna stick to ahk for now, but i'm definitely gonna look into the project a bit more. ··· Danny So Cute 23:51, 5 January 2010 (UTC) :yeah its crazy. like 20 computers in one room. was really interesting --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::? I need links. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:18, 6 January 2010 :::http://www.teamquitter.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=17045. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 06:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::lolgw. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 07:11, 6 January 2010 ::::brb, reinstalling. -... .-. .- -. -.. -. . .-- 11:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Funny....just change your sig to "Brandnew Bot Boy"--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm gonna spend some time today checking out the API and docs for the project. If I feel like it, I might write an RA bot using it. ··· Danny So Cute 16:03, 6 January 2010 (UTC) ::20 computers in one room? ··· Danny So Cute 16:03, 6 January 2010 (UTC) :::Probably thought you were talking about Yue's thread. --Crow 16:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::don't know who that is. :> i try to avoid QQ as much as possible. it's about as productive as a slow day at PvX is. ··· Danny So Cute 16:17, 6 January 2010 (UTC) :::::He's some Asian American who used to play paragon for DF. I think he plays Aion now and has some bots over in Korea to farm gold and sell. Not too sure though. --Crow 16:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sounds like v cool guy who gets laid a lot! ··· Danny So Cute 16:26, 6 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::^ :/. Btw, finish that bot so Toraen doesn't have to keep updating the build packs by himself... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:03, 6 January 2010 ::::::::ups. I need to do that. I've been playing so much MW2 lately because I just want to get all the Pro perks. ··· Danny So Cute 14:25, 7 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Just get Marathon Pro, Lightweight Pro and Commando Pro. Get 4 kills, press killstreak button and run around like Usain Bolt. --Frosty 14:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That build's not that great if you're on a map that's even slightly open. I've been running Scavenger Pro, Danger Close Pro, and SitRep with dual GLs for retarded killstreak numbers. I need better Killstreak rewards to really take use of it, but it's v lol. Another favorite is Sleight of Hand Pro, Stopping Power Pro, and Last Stand with the Riot Shield and Raffica. ··· Danny So Cute 15:04, 7 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh, also - they're supposed to be removing the speed boost from the killstreak things in the next patch, so meh. =/ ··· Danny So Cute 15:05, 7 January 2010 (UTC) Oshit My money is that this ends with more drama, a less productive Wyn (disillusionment and all that), and she keeps adminship. Any bets? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:02, 6 January 2010 :I'd be surprised if she kept adminship, actually. I don't think any of the involved bureaucrats particularly support her retaining her adminship. If she does keep adminship, I'm sure she'll be much quieter, though. ··· Danny So Cute 14:39, 7 January 2010 (UTC) Danny's Theme song? qmPxGwD4_Zw It takes a second to start up. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'03:28, 7 January 2010 (UTC)']] :lol. wouldn't call it my theme song, but it's funny. :> ··· Danny So Cute 14:53, 7 January 2010 (UTC) http://denkirson.xanga.com/715966769/modern-warfare-2/ obaby. all the technical information you could ever want about the game. ··· Danny So Cute 17:23, 7 January 2010 (UTC) :Wtb that to every game I play =/ --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) cold blooded pro shits on everything in mw2 [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 21:37, 7 January 2010 21:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Needs more marathon+lightweight+commando+care package. --Frosty 21:53, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Fsfpsp --Crow 21:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I am hoping the last p stants for pro :< Or panda would suffice. --Frosty 21:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::C Frost so fps pro :>. --Crow 22:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::tbh, just be like danny and run M16 with stopping power and magnum! i only got knifed once during my best match tonight and that was from behind. :< also, crow needs to get a mic! silent games are not v fun. ··· Danny So Cute 05:36, 8 January 2010 (UTC) :cold blooded pro is only good if you're using a sniper. if you're not using a sniper, it's pointless and you're just terrible at the game for needing it. ··· Danny So Cute 05:37, 8 January 2010 (UTC) ::not being seen by killstreak rewards is pretty win so i herd. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 13:19, 8 January 2010 13:19, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::stop suk and kill them before they can streak, knobber. ··· Danny So Cute 15:18, 8 January 2010 (UTC) ::::"oh no they have thing floating in sky coming" "I'ma firing ma laser!" "oh it went". gogo launchers and scavenger. And if you don't have commando you suck, it's the strongest perk in the game Exo Oo 20:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::SitRep is also quite strong. I generally use Scavenger paired with Danger Close for infinite grenade-launching faggorty. Speaking from a balance perspective, Commando could really use some fixing. SitRep is probably the next best tier 3. Last Stand and Ninja both have their uses, but they're also both very situational. ··· Danny So Cute 20:59, 8 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::What does SitRep actually do? I haven't bothered using it as it seemed useless Exo Oo 21:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sitrep shows enemy explosives up on your screen (they show up as a weird red colours, and you can see them anywhere like through walls), Pro version of it increases the volume of enemy footsteps (by x4) and decreases your allies footsteps by 4 times. --Frosty 21:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::meh, sounds alright but a) no1 uses explosives (At least on the box) and b) footsteps are really easy to hear Exo Oo 21:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::good players use explosives because no one expects them. :> whenever i'm using them, i'll just put a claymore down in the middle of the map and someone will run into it. ··· Danny So Cute 22:01, 8 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::And how many good players play the game? lol. I always use claymores and scavengers. Stick them anywhere and they always blow up Exo Oo 22:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::i prefer the throwing knife most of the time tbh. instead of reloading just whip it out and pew. ··· Danny So Cute 22:04, 8 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I liked to pretend the claymore was actually a giant sword (rather than an explosive) and you charge people with it in modern warfare :> — Maf so rational. 22:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Running up to people with a Claymore and planting it right before you die is actually a relatively effective tactic. ··· Danny So Cute 06:10, 9 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Aslong as they don't have Scrambler Pro! --Frosty 13:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) A message from the botter -.-- --- ..- --. --- --- -.. ... .. .-. .- .-. . .- --. .. .- -. - ..-. .-.. .- -- .. -. --. ..-. .- --. --. --- - .-.-.- [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 13:17, 8 January 2010 13:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :you're not a botter and i'm not translating from morse so fuck you. <3 ··· Danny So Cute 15:21, 8 January 2010 (UTC) :Lol hypocrisy :> --Frosty 15:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It says "You good sir are a giant flaming faggot." -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'19:10, 9 January 2010 (UTC)']] :::^Fix'd so it's readable. --Frosty 19:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Danny's right, I'm not a botter, but Danny is. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 18:38, 11 January 2010 18:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm lvl 10 with a .64 kdr How bad am I? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 08:22, 9 January 2010 :lrn positive KDR :< --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 12:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : :<<<<< --Frosty 13:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::MW2 is not like WaW or MW :( Im only 1.5~ on MW2 instead of my usual 2.0+ :( Exo Oo 14:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::2.1 bizatch, camp more. --Frosty 17:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently, I'm pretty bad. But keep in mind, I don't play FPS's much....and I started yesterday basically. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:30, 9 January 2010 ::I'm only 1.2 atm, but my hard-on for the Riot Shield results in far more assists than kills. However, I'm almost completely done with the Throwing Knife challenges and I'm only level 40 something. :> ··· Danny So Cute 20:28, 9 January 2010 (UTC) :::I'm at .87 now :D. Getting better equipment helps me not suck. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:07, 10 January 2010 ::::I got bored so I started quick-scoping with the Intervention and fuck it's retarded. ··· Danny So Cute 01:21, 11 January 2010 (UTC) :::::MW2 is retarded on the pc, 9/10 games in deathmatch/freeforall has at least 1 hacker zzz 04:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Only in America :> --Frosty 04:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I need a FPS For my marginally low-end laptop. Suggestions? Preferably piratable (W/ online play, cause, I mean, why the fuck else FPS?) I ask too much :> :> šBenTbh› 03:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Combat at Arms. http://combatarms.nexon.net/. Google is hard. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'03:54, 11 January 2010 (UTC)']] ::Google IS hard, tbh. And, also, Google doesn't hold Danny's opinion on which FPS I should buy iirc. :< šBenTbh› 04:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::buy css (i know somebody irl that runs css on integrated graphics lawl) 04:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::s4? ;o — Maf so rational. 09:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::GunZ is a TPS technically, but if you want a low-weight shooter it's about as low-weight as it gets. ··· Danny So Cute 17:58, 11 January 2010 (UTC) ::::::GunZ might be low weight but its controls will be neigh impossible on a laptop, honestly. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 19:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If you're playing any FPS on a laptop I'd hope you had a USB mouse. If you don't, GunZ is definitely impossible. =/ ··· Danny So Cute 19:15, 11 January 2010 (UTC) ::Combat Arms is very good as an FPS, but it requires playing it actively, and is fairly unbalanced. Fun nevertheless. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::BF:H. It sucks, u at least it's free! :> Brandnew 19:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I have a mouse haha. Thanks guys <3 šBenTbh› 21:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::if you do go for GunZ, just be warned, you'll suck at it for 2 years, and you have to know how to micro like a boss. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 21:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::suk nob. it only takes like a month to get good at it. probably less. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 19:39, 12 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::maybe to play at the normal level, but to make money off the games no, it takes a LONG time. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 19:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Or you could just bot like everyone else did iirc. (I haven't played it in years.) -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'03:33, 13 January 2010 (UTC)']] ::::::::::::meh. i guess you're right. i started playing about 2 months after IGunZ came out, so I wasn't too far behind the curve by any means. ··· Danny So Cute 04:03, 14 January 2010 (UTC) Taxes I finished my federal taxes after 3 hours and i'm getting 1.5k back. :> After another 3 hours, I'm still working on my state taxes and I might get $50 back. I'm not even sure it's worth going through the deductions and credits anymore. ··· Danny So Cute 07:19, 17 January 2010 (UTC) :Taxes suck--TahiriVeila 07:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Turned out I was getting less than $50 even so I just auto-donated it to the volunteer firefighters fund and I can deduct it next year. ··· Danny So Cute 19:11, 22 January 2010 (UTC) :::That's why states should just exploit idiots like Texas does. State lottery = no state taxes. Also, it doesn't hurt if your father-in-law is a CPA and does your taxes for free every year. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:20, 22 January 2010 ::::After I got all my documents together it really wasn't that bad. I almost like doing federal taxes myself. Also, the Iowa Short Form is amazingly easy compared to every other possible form they have, so meh. ··· Danny So Cute 19:25, 22 January 2010 (UTC) MySQL and Drupal Schema API Anyone happen to know anything about using the Schema API? I'm willing to actually pay someone if they can break it down for me or help me write the MySQL statements I need for a Drupal module I'm working on. I'm offering up to $50 for any serious assistance I can get on this. ··· Danny So Cute 19:14, 22 January 2010 (UTC) :bumping this. i'll seriously willing to pay money for mysql help. :< ··· Danny So Cute 20:53, 22 January 2010 (UTC) ::$50 pls. Donte Rollins 20:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::no dice. i already read through the docs and it doesn't make shit for sense. I still have no idea what "SELECT c.*, n.title, n.vid FROM {node} n INNER JOIN {st_options} c ON n.nid = c.nid WHERE c.team_id = '%s'" means. ··· Danny So Cute 20:59, 22 January 2010 (UTC) dannydanny whynomsn? - AthrunFeya - 19:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :internet's out at home and i'm at a work atm. speaking of a work, help me with mysql? such sads trying to figure out how to do mysql. ··· Danny So Cute 19:45, 22 January 2010 (UTC) ^ - AthrunFeya - 21:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Weapons Breakdown H'okay. Comparing the weapons side-by-side, here's my weapons breakdown. For those of you who cbf'd reading all that, here's my top 10: #FAMAS: It's earned the nickname "laser" for a reason. #Model 1887: Without these, I never would've gotten a nuke on Skidrow. #UMP45: 2-shot kills make me hard. #G18: Akimbo says hi. #Intervention: Nothing's more satisfying than watching your bolt cycle as the points add up. #Riot Shield: Just make sure you know how to double-swap when you get stuck with a Semtex. #Vector: 1333 RPM is just erotic. #M93 Raffica: I ran out of ammo on my FAMAS so I better switch to my 2nd FAMAS. ups. #LSW L86: My MG reloads as fast as your AR. And I have 100 bullets. And I shoot faster than you do. #AUG HBAR: My AR has a foregrip. ups. This is my classes, if anyone cares. ··· Danny So Cute 10:05, 28 January 2010 (UTC) mysql notes schema() :"team" ::"key", "uid", "cid" ::serial, int, int :"confeds" ::"cid", "name", "age", "gender", "height", "weight", "desc", "occupation", "education" ::serial, varchar, int, int, int, int, varchar, varchar, varchar discussion i really need to find a better word for "products". this makes it sound like a hooker service. ups. ··· Danny So Cute 18:40, 29 January 2010 (UTC) :"items"? ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::really, it's going to be like "people", but that sounds even weirder. "avatars"? ··· Danny So Cute 19:03, 29 January 2010 (UTC) ::if you're curious, it's for a stereotypes research project. ··· Danny So Cute 19:03, 29 January 2010 (UTC) :::If it's for stereotypes, why not use "people", i don't think whoever reads it will think "oh he must be talking about whores" >.> ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well....if he uses the word 'products' for 'people', my first thought would be whores. What do scientists label people in stats? I'd ask my wife, but I'm at work. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:01, 29 January 2010 :::::subjects? - AthrunFeya - 21:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Participants is normally what you call individuals from a sample. Unless it's a medical study, then they're often patients. And in business they're often called customers even if they're only prospective customers. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 22:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::They're not real people. They're fake people. Basically, we have a face-generating program that makes a bunch of "people" for us. ··· Danny So Cute 00:34, 30 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::In that case Characters--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, if it's generating faces then "Character" (like X said) or "Avatar" (like you said) ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::"Sim" maybe. You should use it anyway, and get the academic community to adopt it into the standard vocabulary. — Maf so rational. 19:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::They actually used The Sims for a study once. :< I think I might go with Avatars. Character would imply "cid" for the id and "cid" is already my cart id. ··· Danny So Cute 19:56, 30 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::meh take the risk and assume the grader has above adverage skills--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::"Subject" that's normally what they call a person involved in some kind of research (i.e being tested on).It only just came to me and i thought it was an alternative if you're still unsure =p ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::In that case you should use "victim"--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) turns out "aid" is "access id" already, so in order not to confuse the fuck out of myself I'm going to go with "sims". ··· Danny So Cute 18:47, 31 January 2010 (UTC) :i decided to make this more dynamic, allowing for more sims on the team if necessary. since every table needs a primary key in mysql (iirc), i don't really need "key", but i don't see another way around it due to the primary keys' rules. :unfortunatey, now I have to check on each page load to see how many teammates the user already has, but i feel it's a necessary evil. ··· Danny So Cute 22:42, 1 February 2010 (UTC) Tbh How has your day been Mr. Danny Winston Prescott III? Akio_Katsuragi 20:43, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :If that were his actual full name, I would cum buckets. BUCKETS! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:45, 1 February 2010 ::^ i'm not bad. just working through MySQL and Drupal atm, so slowly-but-surely developing a headache. I need to figure out all my queries so I can write up the hook_schema() properly. Ughhhhh. ··· Danny So Cute 22:44, 1 February 2010 (UTC) :::DRUPAL, that's what came up when the bad company 2 website died from people d/l'ing the beta. --Frosty 23:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, sounds like a bitch... i think headaches should be genetically erased... or thinking... but the latter might result in more gw players....ohwait.... Akio_Katsuragi 03:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't mind thinking. If I could get paid to play Modern Warfare all day, I would certainly have no problem doing that! ··· Danny So Cute 17:51, 2 February 2010 (UTC) more sql/drupal notes *primary key can be multi-column. preferrably surrogate key, however. *need to look up adding and removing rows. *check number of teammates before add/remove *schema, page hook ughhhh. ··· Danny So Cute 00:08, 2 February 2010 (UTC) :What's the point of all this bullshit? Moneys? šBenTbh› 00:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::it sounds like MSPA tbh! danny is organizing his fetch modus. — Maf so rational. 02:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::No idea what MSPA is. :> I am organizing a database, though, and trying to figure out how i'm going to get it all to work. ··· Danny So Cute 17:46, 2 February 2010 (UTC) ::::wot? i can't believe panic or i have never linked you to this. — Maf so rational. 22:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Tbh. thou were lucky all the time we have sparred, if i'd been running defy pain and full tactics on my sin, i'd have won fer sures. and danny's a beast dontcha know? he's like the super smart older brother i dont have, along with maf, but slightly lower as danny is the high sorceror. i've said to much. 1st rule, dont talk about the cool club. Akio_Katsuragi 03:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, Maf is much smarter than me, especially at maths. I just happen to be enough of a dick to form a PvX club. also, what's this about bad sin bars? ··· Danny So Cute 17:46, 2 February 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol. and oh, just ran into ben like 3 times in ra and each time like he had a blinder or something so i was raped. coward only works if their running and if ya have adren apparently... Akio_Katsuragi 18:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::BB bar with Coward and HBash, niggers :< --''Chaos'' -- 19:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Axe bar with Coward tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 21:25, 2 February 2010 (UTC) :::::::Boring Full of strong, but not as clever. :< --''Chaos'' -- 21:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Tax Return danny just bought 32" LG flat screen and is now looking at laptops for work. dell refurb Ubuntu 9 with SSD is giving me a massive erection. ··· Danny So Cute 04:40, 4 February 2010 (UTC) :I have yet to file, yet i'm not expecting anything amazing in return. although that could just be my memories of being a waitor with $30-$60 paychecks...Akio_Katsuragi 05:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :lolTV. Much room, c? :> --''Chaos'' -- 09:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::much room? ··· Danny So Cute 19:09, 4 February 2010 (UTC) :::"Space" is probably a better word. --''Chaos'' -- 19:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::i hardly have any space, actually. my old tv was an old school one and took up like ten times as much space. ··· Danny So Cute 20:17, 4 February 2010 (UTC) :::::My old screen was so heavy I could hear my ol' table creak in the night, this newer table just has deep imprints of where the screen was for a few months. We had to change the table because it was all bent from the weight, and because I was afraid it'd collapse under the weight. --''Chaos'' -- 21:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ups. It is 6:43 a.m. and I just walked in the door from a night of heavy, continuous drinking. Do I win life? ··· Danny So Cute 12:43, 7 February 2010 (UTC) :You're on PvX. ----~Short 12:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::To be fair, there isn't much else to do at 6:59 a.m. ··· Danny So Cute 13:00, 7 February 2010 (UTC) :::Fair point, well made. ----~Short 13:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would imagine sleeping for a couple of hours might be more worthwhile >.>;; ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I take it he can't get to sleep/doesn't particularly want to or he wouldn't be stalking PvX. ----~Short 13:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :You are in college, aren't you ? Shouldn't that actually be your life? Brandnew 13:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think you quite understand the sheer volume of alcohol I drank last night. I'm usually a moderate, relatively safe drinker. Last night I probably had 1/2-3/4 of a fifth of liquor. ··· Danny So Cute 19:02, 7 February 2010 (UTC) :::You will make a good Finn one day. --''Chaos'' -- 19:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::that is a retarded myth anyways. — Maf so rational. 00:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::^ i drank two days in a row this weekend. heavily. that basically never happens ever. most people with a GPA over 2 go out like once per weekend, if even. ··· Danny So Cute 01:49, 8 February 2010 (UTC) ::::··· Danny So Drunk--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::··· Danny So Poro --''Chaos'' -- 14:50, February 8, 2010 (UTC) http://www.picshag.com/show.php?f=pics/012010/hanging-by-the-parachute-big.jpg that is a manly man. ··· Danny So Cute 20:59, 7 February 2010 (UTC) :Fuck. ----~Short 21:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::its funny how that pic is so obviously shooped --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I will! --''Chaos'' -- 21:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ughh function select_team_schema() { $schema'team' = array( // specification for team 'description' => 'This table holds users\'s selected teammates.', 'fields' => array( 'key' => array( 'description' => 'The auto-incremented surrogate identifier.', 'type' => 'serial', 'unsigned' => TRUE, 'not null' => TRUE), 'uid' => array( 'description' => 'The user id of whichever user is making the selections.', 'type' => 'int', 'not null' => TRUE), 'cid' => array( 'description' => 'The id of the sim that the user has selected.', 'type' => 'int', 'not null' => TRUE), ), 'unique keys' => array( 'uid_cid' => array('uid', 'cid') ), 'primary key' => array('key'), ); $schema'sims' = array( // specification for sims 'description' => 'This table holds all the sim information.', 'fields' => array( 'cid' => array( 'description' => 'The auto-incremented sim id.' 'type' => 'serial', 'unsigned' => TRUE, 'not null' => TRUE), 'name' => array( 'description' => 'The name of the sim.' 'type' => 'varchar', 'length' => 255, 'not null' => TRUE, 'default' => ), 'age' => array( 'description' => 'The age of the sim.' 'type' => 'int', 'unsigned' => TRUE, 'not null' => TRUE, 'default' => 0), 'gender' => array( 'description' => 'The gender of the sim.' 'type' => 'int', 'size' => 'tiny', 'unsigned' => TRUE, 'not null' => TRUE, 'default' => 0), 'height' => array( 'description' => 'The height of the sim in inches.' 'type' => 'int', 'unsigned' => TRUE, 'not null' => TRUE, 'default' => 0), 'weight' => array( 'description' => 'The weight of the sim.' 'type' => 'int', 'unsigned' => TRUE, 'not null' => TRUE, 'default' => 0), 'desc' => array( 'description' => 'The description of the sim.' 'type' => 'varchar', 'length' => 255, 'not null' => TRUE, 'default' => ''), 'occupation' => array( 'description' => 'The occupation of the sim.' 'type' => 'varchar', 'length' => 255, 'not null' => TRUE, 'default' => ''), 'education' => array( 'education' => 'The education level of the sim.' 'type' => 'varchar', 'length' => 255, 'not null' => TRUE, 'default' => ''), ), 'primary key' => array('cid'), ); return $schema; } if anyone stumbling by had any mysql knowledge, i'd love if you could glance at my declared values. i'd rather not break my database when i go to load this in. '···''' Danny So Cute 16:53, 9 February 2010 (UTC) :why don't you just create a backup of you're DB, load this into the main one, and if it fucks up just load the backup again? I'm fairly sure given you're past topics asking for help with MySQL getting little response means there's nobody here who knows it (or not well enough to help anyhow). Just a thought... ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::i use this page to link to a bit when i'm in various IRCs. ;o also, i have a backup, but the last time i backed up a drupal DB, it couldn't find any of the tables even though they were all right there. =/ ··· Danny So Cute 18:05, 9 February 2010 (UTC) so, i ended up breaking the website with this exact code! but i fixed it. loll. ··· Danny So Cute 01:57, 2 March 2010 (UTC) halp how to type ñ on ubuntu laptop without numpad? also, how to change firefox's default language. for some retarded reason, it thinks i'm a Deutschlander. ··· Danny So Cute 00:15, 11 February 2010 (UTC) :nvm. figured out how to make it realize I'm strong Patriot. still need to be ables type enyays without copypasting, though. :< ··· Danny So Cute 00:16, 11 February 2010 (UTC) ::I was going to say copy and paste. I think there is also a character map in ubuntu similar to windows that I used at one point, but it's basically as bad as copypasting. My only other idea is that I know you can set custom keybindings, so it might be possible to bind enyay to shift-~-n or something. — Maf so rational. 00:30, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll probably do that once I can figure out how to install programs. ^______^ ··· Danny So Cute 00:59, 11 February 2010 (UTC) ::::If you change your keyboard to USA International (with dead keys) right alt + n will make an ñ, if that helps. Donte Rollins 02:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll probably do that. ··· Danny So Cute 03:59, 11 February 2010 (UTC) ::::synaptic package manager is your friend! otherwise installing is kind of a lolwut process compared to windows. — Maf so rational. 02:35, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::yeh. but that doesn't have like anything in it. guess i'll have to actually learn how to use it. lol. ··· Danny So Cute 03:59, 11 February 2010 (UTC) Hey niggers click that link and stop being bad. :> ··· Danny So Cute 22:29, 12 February 2010 (UTC) :I pretty much never fail thoseeeeeee ;o DandySoNotNative. --''Chaos'' -- 23:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Brandnew 11:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :nty. ··· Danny So Cute 17:55, 14 February 2010 (UTC) : It's not fair that Danny gets to ride a wolverine to school, but I have to ride this stupid manatee! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey now - Manatees are badass. Even Sylvester Stallone is fucking scared of them. They will kick your fucking ass and leave you to die. That's how fucking badass manatees are. ··· Danny So Cute 18:04, 14 February 2010 (UTC) ::: This guy is great; I mean look he has 7 reasons to keep your Tyrannosaurus Rex off crack Cocaine Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::tbh, the guy who writes those is pretty badass. he's like 24 or something and makes a few hundred grand per year developing viral ad campaigns and web platforms. ··· Danny So Cute 20:08, 14 February 2010 (UTC) :::::hopefully he's not this douche. — Maf so rational. 20:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) question I've caught on random conversations you ran prot bars quite extensively in the past, and i'd consider you somewhat of a pro at it, that being said, what kind of bars did you run? and was it for low-end or high-end pvp? jw cuz i'd wanna try prot over heal eventually, and you seemed like the guy to talk to. Akio_Katsuragi 19:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :We still have a ZB bar vetted, at least for AB. :Just go with something along the lines of that and mod it freely, I just felt that dual Shield is pro. --''Chaos'' -- 19:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::That looks rather fun... would needa cap and get mods etc.. but will be saving that. thx chaos ^^ Akio_Katsuragi 19:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I've never protted much outside of RA. Done it a few times in HA, but I usually defer to people who want to do it more. I also ran prot bars in HB, but that hardly counts as experience. :For RA: : :For HA I used the standard prot bar, of course, but with the occasional variance. ··· Danny So Cute 23:27, 15 February 2010 (UTC) :: ::that was it, c? — Maf so rational. 05:10, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::That is assuredly the most manly prot bar ever. That's what I run when when bored. ··· Danny So Cute 08:55, 16 February 2010 (UTC) :::Worked like a charm. --''Chaos'' -- 08:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) DSCcbs R U srs? --[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :noc--TahiriVeila 00:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::K thanks--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Daññy, I disagree with your political opinions. Have a good day, sir.FMK- 00:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::David ROCKS!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::cbf'd watching that, list them for me. also, i'm completely serious. bush gets blamed for a lot of things that were entirely not his fault. ··· Danny So Cute 04:29, 18 February 2010 (UTC) ::::it is very easy to blame one person for everything. this is part of the president's job, to take blame for everything so the population doesn't realize half the government is terrible and overthrow it. it is highly likely i have no idea what i'm talking about, though. — Maf so rational. 04:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, the fact is that something needs to be done about the governmental system. It'd be nice if the media would actually look into legislative issues for once rather than blaming the supposed ring-leader. The presidential position was never meant to have the amount of influence it has today, unfortunately. :< ··· Danny So Cute 19:11, 18 February 2010 (UTC) ::::too bad I found it funny....and it is never entirely a presidents fault (advisors)....but he does have the last say. He had a good nose for oil, power and cooruption though.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::considering the average person only knows like maybe, MAYBE 10 presidents by memory, in 50 years he'll prolly only be known for the 2nd gulf war or the guy between the affair and black guy. like maf said, people blame the highest one in power. just how you blame the parents for the cerial killer son when it was really just accidently watching gay rabbit porn when he was 5, that shit scarred him up. Thats america's problem, to much gay rabbit porn exposure. so gas went up. that and the shear mention of the word recession and people freak out and dont spend money, which in turn causes one. few other factors... has everyone in america taken even a basic economics class? wtf... Akio_Katsuragi 18:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::X, you're a bit off, really. Bush's advisers had little to do with anything. If you do some research, you'll come across a lot of releases and documents from the military pushing Bush to invade Iraq. Yes, technically it's his job to make the decisions. However, that job isn't made very easy when falsified or misleading documents are provided to you. As for corruption, where on earth are you getting that idea from? The only possible corruption there is actually on the side of the oil companies. Unfortunately, I can't even really blame the oil companies for that one. One of our largest oil suppliers was being invaded by us, putting large amounts of oil at serious risk. Oil companies charge for what they're currently bringing in, not what it cost them to buy it originally. (There's a several month delay on processing oil.) Really, if you want to blame anyone, blame the information analysts - probably CIA operatives and staffers more than anyone. ··· Danny So Cute 19:10, 18 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::Bingo.to both danny's comments. sigh. i live in a super republican household, sadly i have to hear their extremely ignorant comments about how already obama has screwed everything up. i mean ya i may not like some of his ideas, but he's only had the office for a year, the damn presidency isn't god, like everyone seems to think. there are 2 other factions that get a say so in what happens :P wasn't meant to be what they portray it now. if anything that just gives problems now. they also feared the idea of democracy, as rule by the masses. they didn't want the stupid people to vote, only the ones that knew what was going on. half of campaigning is securing the stupid people vote. then everyon is upset their promisses weren't delived, fact is is that half of what they promise is analytically impossible anyways lol. Akio_Katsuragi 19:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Coruption is from the under the table payouts he received during his presidency. One company has to make a pipe line that he wanted/needed. He just made sure he got his cut. tbh--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Abraham Lincolh, Barack Obama, George Bush, George W. Bush Junior or w/e, John F. Kennedy, some other (John?) Kennedy, Nixon, Theodore Roosevelt. Also, I'm Finnish. ^________^ --''Chaos?'' -- 18:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you just make up some prominent sounding names and add "Kennedy" or "Roosevelt" to the end of them, you can probably list off at least 20 influential politicians. ··· Danny So Cute 19:12, 18 February 2010 (UTC) ::The President of the United States is just a scapegoat/posterboy role. Bush was a stone dumb fuck but he didn't do anything without the support of his political party. Obama is the same, but they put a lot of work into making him look good (it doesn't hurt that he's an excellent orator). But seriously.. anyone who thinks Bush was actually running a military campaign or that Obama knows enough about global economics to formulate the policies for financial corporation and health care reforms has a serious case of brain damage. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 19:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::^ bush's biggest problem is that he's a shit orator. ··· Danny So Cute 00:27, 23 February 2010 (UTC) my gift to you http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUqdU5b51oU --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :have this too: http://frontarmy.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/lollerskates02.swf C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 19:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Danny Does Desktops I've decided I'm willing to create simple desktops for free. By simple, I mean I'll use any various gradient, patterned, or solid backgrounds and put whatever text you'd like on it, if any, and generally make it not look shitty. If anyone wants one, lemme know. There'll be small delay at first because I'm still working on some delicious Python soup, but once that's done with I can devote my overwhelming amount of free time to giving you kids some cool stuff to stare at. When requesting font, please limit your requests to a style and serif/sans. I will not be taking specific font requests unless I already have them on my system. If you don't provide specifics, I'll use whatever background knowledge I have of you to try to come up with what I think you'd want. I figure something like this will keep me from playing MW2 so fucking much. ··· Danny So Cute 18:01, 24 February 2010 (UTC) :you should partner with panic and form some sort of tshirt/desktop conglomeration. — Maf so rational. 19:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::that is actually a pretty cool idea. except you can't sell desktops really. ··· Danny So Cute 20:37, 24 February 2010 (UTC) :::You can charge for making pretty wallpapers according to the customers taste. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) File:Desktop-thunda.png ups. ··· Danny So Cute 23:03, 24 February 2010 (UTC) Bot Won't be needed until the current clusterfuck of build-making dies down somewhat, but what's the progress on it? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:07, 26 February 2010 (UTC) :i ran into a wall the other day and i've been busy the past couple nights, but i'll have time over the weekend to hopefully finish/work on it. ··· Danny So Cute 00:03, 27 February 2010 (UTC) tl;dr sony doesn't know how to count by 4s. ups. ··· Danny So Cute 13:43, 2 March 2010 (UTC) Sorry about last night My wife got home from class and wanted to watch American Idol (or Biggest Loser or something) and we only have one TV, so I figured I'd get some work done and let her use it. Oh, and I need your help on a choice of AR. I'm tired of the FAL at this point and I'm thinking of earning the gear for the M16. What perks does it run well with? Does SP help it out? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:27, 3 March 2010 :Marathon Pro + Danger Close Pro + w/e third perk you want. AR with Noobtube, Claymores. :Camp like a faggot and use Predator, Harrier, Chopper Gunner. --Frosty 15:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::zzz fps. Play twitch flight sims like a real man.--TahiriVeila 15:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Danger close pro seems kind of random. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:59, 3 March 2010 :::how so? increased explosive damage with nubtub is lol, and increased air support damage means it takes like 1 direct hit to kill from chopper gunner. it's so lol and retarded. ··· Danny So Cute 17:30, 3 March 2010 (UTC) :np. my favorite ARs are the ACR and the FAMAS. The ACR has no recoil and the FAMAS has very little. The M16 is pretty much the FAMAS, but with more recoil and a reload that's twice as fast, so it's just trade-offs. :on the M16, you'll probably wanna take Stopping Power to make sure your first burst drops whoever you're looking at, or they've got three bullets on you before you can take another shot. :on the ACR, I generally run Hardline for easy killstreaks. it's so fucking accurate that you have no reason not to win most gunfights. :really, though, my favorite class recently has been UMP45 Silencer/Sleight of Hand/Lightweight/Ninja. It's great for controlling routes on a map because you can generally get behind the enemy before they even realize what's going on. ··· Danny So Cute 17:30, 3 March 2010 (UTC) ::I have a silenced UMP set. I typically run it with Marathon, Lightweight, and commando for close range badassedness. I've been reading up on the FAMAS v. M16 and from what I can tell if you take Sleight of Hand, then the FAMAS just outclasses the M16. ::So, I might run a FAMAS with SoH, SP (if it affects it), and some last random perk. I've heard good stuff about the ACR, but killing at range has to be a bitch. And when I actually play, I'm more of a medium to long range kinda guy. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:52, 3 March 2010 :::The FAMAS definitely outclasses the M16 outside of reload time. SP drops the number of hits-to-kill from 3 to 2, so I'd strongly suggest it. The ACR is actually great at any range, imo. ··· Danny So Cute 18:13, 3 March 2010 (UTC) :::If you really wanna go long range, though, I'd suggest looking at the RPD. ··· Danny So Cute 18:14, 3 March 2010 (UTC) just found out i might be getting some of my rent paid for by the government, as well as healthy foods. lolgovernment. ··· Danny So Cute 19:16, 3 March 2010 (UTC) :Oh, if there's a waiting list, contact a lawyer. For some reason, lawyers can push you to the head of the line. lolbureaucracy. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:17, 3 March 2010 ::ocool. i can take advantage of the free student legal services this town has, too! ··· Danny So Cute 19:19, 3 March 2010 (UTC) :::lol US--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::tbh i bet there is like 10 free services at my school i have never heard of that would save me hundreds of moneys. — Maf so rational. 22:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::food stamps are pretty win. ··· Danny So Cute 01:14, 4 March 2010 (UTC) :I can get the government to half pay for a new bike! nerr. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 01:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::niice. '···''' Danny So Cute 01:22, 4 March 2010 (UTC) What does it mean When my PC will turn on but safe mode, rebooting up with another windows, loading vista that's already on it won't work. Loading up vista it starts to load with the bar at the bottom but black screen, then the loading scroller just freezes and it then does nothing at all. And when trying to reboot using bios -> cd rom on another version of windows it works fine until it gets to where it saying loading winows then freezes again. Safe mood starts to load with the usual MS DoS screen but then stops, i,.e. freezes. :( helps please --Exo Oo 09:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :bad hard drive---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 17:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :You're screwed. I recommend you use it to take out your frustration on modern technology. Baseball bats work nicely, but if you want a clean break from the bonds that hold you to the device, I recommend running it over in a car. ::"bad hard drive---XTREME 17:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC)" <---if it's not working when booting from CD, chances are it's not a HDD issue =/ ::It's probably either your MoBo or your Memory (educated guess, i can't be certain =p). ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The hard drive isn't bad, it's his install itself. A bad HDD would mean no loading whatsoever. -- Big McStrongfist 19:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::wrong again. Both a bad memory and Mobo wouldn't allow him to even start Windows. I have PC issues all of the time (being somewhat of a techie myself), and that's definitely software-related. If it were hardware, you wouldn't be able to turn your PC on, much less see that Windows is bugging out. -- Big McStrongfist 19:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::So how exactly do I sort it out :/ --Exo Oo 19:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm a bit of a techi myself also, and have had more than my share of computer problems XD. with the MoBo I was thinking more in terms of it's drivers. With the memory I was thinking just one of the sticks of RAM might be faulty (my brother had that and it fucks things up even if the other stick(s) are working fine =p). It could be software as well, I truthfully hadn't thought that =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Being a techie myself, I would say it is definitely your processor. --Crow 19:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :being a techie myself, i would say it is probably that you installed your windows 7 on a SSD while the bios was in IDE mode, then you later tried switching the bios to RAID mode. all you have to do is to switch it back. — Maf so rational. 19:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::being a non-techie, I can only say I agree with user 24.6. --Brandnew 19:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :try loading your computer from the default registry. if that works, you'll have to make a copy from System Volume Information. if that doesn't work, it's hardware. ··· Danny So Cute 20:17, 6 March 2010 (UTC) ::link to guide for what i said above. don't fuck it up. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 20:18, 6 March 2010 (UTC) :::oh wait. i might not have read what you said entirely. when i'm not so hungover, i'll take another look. ··· Danny So Cute 20:18, 6 March 2010 (UTC) :How many Hard drives do you have in your comp?---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 20:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::2 i think. but i've only ever used 1 (:c/) --Exo Oo 20:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::do they both have a OS installed (like Xp, vista...ect)?---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 20:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Like i say i've only ever used one so i have no idea. probably not if not pre-installed --Exo Oo 21:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::You most likely fucked up an install, are you running a dual OS boot? you probably will need to format (it's so sensual). Hopefully everything is backed up. -- Big McStrongfist 00:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::before you listen to big, boot from disk and copy all your files. you should be able to do that no matter how fucked your computer is, unless you fucked your bios. ··· Danny So Cute 00:29, 7 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::if i'm understanding his original post he's saying booting from CD doesn't work either ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::it sounded like he was using a disk for like xp or something, or at least that's what I gathered. ··· Danny So Cute 00:34, 7 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Is a reboot disk different to installing from disk when you go to bios and choose boot from disk?? --Exo Oo 07:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm not sure I understood any of that. Your Windows install disk will let you boot into the Recovery Console if your computer isn't completely fucked. ··· Danny So Cute 17:00, 7 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::^---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 22:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Being a techie myself I don't have continuous computer problems like all the techies above, so my advice will probably be more useful and won't cause it to fail again within two weeks. It really sounds like a problem with you being retarded Luke. MiseryUser talk:Misery 10:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Internet gives boys power right --Exo Oo 10:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I left btw Danny :{. Mum was being a nig since I have my ps3 downstairs and had volume on pretty loud! --Crow 02:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :np. i think i was eating right around the time you left. ··· Danny So Cute 02:34, 7 March 2010 (UTC) ::Remove one hard drive an try and boot if fails swap hard drives try and boot. Fails install OS on hard drive you don't use.---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 13:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) want http://hphotos-snc3.fbcdn.net/hs416.snc3/25107_378955133618_652053618_4814240_4636128_n.jpg --TahiriVeila 04:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Send me $19.95 and I'll send you one. ··· Danny So Cute 08:23, 9 March 2010 (UTC) a bit late to the game, but STAR ··· Danny So Cute 08:21, 9 March 2010 (UTC) :wat--TahiriVeila 00:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Stay frosty ··· Danny So Cute 00:36, 10 March 2010 (UTC) :::TEXAS (Bc2>mw2) --Frosty 00:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Where's your unit? (buy me a copy <3) ··· Danny So Cute 00:50, 10 March 2010 (UTC) :::::Down over at Whiskey Hotel, all units should report there asap. --Frosty 00:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We're Oscar Mike. Ramirez, cover us. ··· Danny So Cute 00:55, 10 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::stupid fps stop suq--TahiriVeila 00:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ramirez, fetch me a beer and wipe my ass, Ramirez give me a foot massage, RAMIREZ TAKE OUT THE SNIPER ON THE ROOF. --Frosty 00:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ramirez, take out that Pave Low with your Throwing Knife. ··· Danny So Cute 01:00, 10 March 2010 (UTC) Duncan Get on gws and figure out how to get into Duncan without doing the 4 previous bosses for me :>. It involves heart of shadow, but i can't figure it out =\. Life Guardian 06:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :lol. you run me there, i'll do it. otherwise, can't be fucked. ··· Danny So Cute 06:52, 10 March 2010 (UTC) kamiFUCKINGkazes while studying. lolll. ··· Danny So Cute 07:55, 10 March 2010 (UTC) :3 weeks of knowledge in 4 hours. i'd say that's pretty good. ··· Danny So Cute 08:29, 10 March 2010 (UTC) mw2 is boring. if anyone wants to boost, MSN me. ··· Danny So Cute 16:53, 10 March 2010 (UTC) :If you didn't play it so much, it'd still be new and exciting like it is for me! :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:54, 10 March 2010 ::if you want it to be a little less new and exciting, i know how to hack any prestige level you want. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 21:03, 10 March 2010 (UTC) :::bc2 --Frosty 21:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::buy me a copy, nigger. you know i'm too poor to afford one. rent + school, etc. ··· Danny So Cute 21:09, 10 March 2010 (UTC) :::::Start whoring! --''Chaos?'' -- 21:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::^, I'd pay for it. 02:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I've debated starting a porn site. How many people here would pay to watch me fuck girls, especially michelle? ··· Danny So Cute 18:16, 11 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::www.dannygoesdeep.com. I'd so totally suscribe on the condition there'll be gay dannyporn as well! <3 19:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I could only do gay porn with Mattie, Chaos, Rhys, or Jake. So it would depend on them. ··· Danny So Cute 19:17, 11 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You seem to forget how deep someone in wooden shoes can go :( 19:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Depends on the shoe size. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh, please. Everyone knows I have a dutch fetish. I imagined anyone in wooden shoes would automatically be assumed to be on my list of acceptable sex partners. ··· Danny So Cute 20:04, 11 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Adorable yet i didn't make the cut?! Outrageous. lol. Akio_Katsuragi 21:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: :< I swear I'm just forgetful! I would definitely make steamy porn with you! ··· Danny So Cute 22:38, 12 March 2010 (UTC) So guys I need a good, light-grey firefox theme with a relatively small font for the Bookmark Toolbar. Any suggestions? ··· Danny So Cute 22:39, 12 March 2010 (UTC) :What version of Firefox are you running? Ben So Honest 22:52, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::3.6. I also need to figure out how to hack an addon, so if you know a guide, that'd be cool, too. ··· Danny So Cute 23:02, 12 March 2010 (UTC) :this is the one i'm using atm, it's similar to what you want, i think. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 23:03, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::almost. unfortunately, it gets painted with my windows theme colors, and that's exactly what i don't want. =p for reference, my old theme was Phoenity Modern. '···''' Danny So Cute 23:07, 12 March 2010 (UTC) ::I usually like the crazy themes, so I don't know greyish very well, but this might be nice. Ben So Honest 23:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::it's not bad, but not exactly what i'm looking for. i'm debating just hacking phoenity so i can use it again. ··· Danny So Cute 23:34, 12 March 2010 (UTC) ::::So why can't you use your old one? :O Ben So Honest 23:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Three more bachelors. Ben So Honest 23:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Installed all three. I've got about 20 I need to go through and pick from now. I'll report back. ··· Danny So Cute 23:54, 12 March 2010 (UTC) So, I ended up using Strata40 Lite and replacing a lot of the icons with ones from Kempleton. It's pretty sexy now. ··· Danny So Cute 00:46, 13 March 2010 (UTC) : :the final product. i need to change the loading icon, still - right now it's just a stupid clock thing - but i'll get to that eventually. ··· Danny So Cute 00:50, 13 March 2010 (UTC) ::moo, i use this, except i modified the icon for refresh (which doesn't make any fucking sense) to be a bit more traditional but still fit in the theme. — Maf so rational. 05:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) oh hello I thought this would be neat to post here for everyone to see. — Maf so rational. 06:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) vTFVUzqgu8M :... so then what happens? also.. this cow he speaks of. hawt. Akio_Katsuragi 06:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::he reminds me of me. ups? ··· Danny So Cute 06:47, 13 March 2010 (UTC) Guess what? Build pack script is done. I'll post the code here if anyone wants to dissect it/fix my shitty algorithms. If you just wanna download it, you can get it here. Let me know if anyone has any problems with it. Also, if anyone wants to write the algorithm needed to determine the "Mo/W" type data from the template codes for team builds, post it on the talk page and I'll work it in. I think Poke would probably already have the necessary code if anyone wants to contact him. ··· Danny So Cute 06:53, 13 March 2010 (UTC) :sec. i missed a validation. fucking /'s. ··· Danny So Cute 06:55, 13 March 2010 (UTC) ::fixed. ··· Danny So Cute 07:01, 13 March 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, Danny. As soon as I get back, I'll download it and try to keep up with it. I'm driving to the Rockies right now. I'm fucking excited. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:16, 13 March 2010 ::::<3 hope you have fun and don't bust open your knee! ··· Danny So Cute 19:58, 13 March 2010 (UTC) hai Would it be possible to add a new command into gws? Like.. you know how tab is next enemy? Would it be possible to get a next ally button? Life Guardian 02:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Why would you want next ally ;o? Or is that just an example. --Crow 02:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Ehh, when i have nothing else to do, i raptor farm. I got bored of actually putting effort into raptor farming, so i used my mouse to make a macro to do most of it for me. However, clicking on the stupid guy with the bounty is a pain in the ass, and i have to do it quickly for the macro to work right. Being able to select him would be hawt :p Life Guardian 02:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::there is a next ally button? (can't remember what the default key is) check in you're options. ~ PheNaxKian talk 02:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I checked all of the f11 menu. There's only nearest ally. Life Guardian 02:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you can't add a command into gw, you might be able to add the npc to your party window, like with the enemy party window some people use. Not sure though! --Crow 03:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I might be able to come up with something using AHK. As for the Enemy Party Window, dll injections are pretty risky business if you don't wanna get banned, especially if you're using one while farming. If I can't get something with AHK, though, I'll look into the code for it. If nothing else, I know GWCA has the necessary functions. ··· Danny So Cute 05:30, 14 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::Impossible without GWCA, but easily possible with it. If you check out gamerevision.com, they might already have something that does it. ··· Danny So Cute 06:19, 14 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ehh, don't really want to risk getting banned, especially since about 6 of my friends just got banned for botting. 5 or them were smart enough to do it on alts, 1 wasnt =\. Wave to at least 1 everlasting henchmen tonic, cuz it was on his account lol. I don't even know if GWCA has it, because afaik, that bot uses an e/me, not a w/n. Life Guardian 06:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wait, is GWCA bannable? Life Guardian 06:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Very much so. What were your friends using? ··· Danny So Cute 07:07, 14 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Not sure exactly where they got their shit, but i know they were botting duel of the houses and raptors. I'm not sure what else. Life Guardian 07:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Were they using .dll's, or were they just using automators? ··· Danny So Cute 07:33, 14 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I know they were using scripts, so i would imagine .dll's. Can't really ask them because the only one i really talked to now refuses to talk to me, and my GL is the one who got banned on his main =\ Life Guardian 07:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::ups. i'd imagine .dll's if they actually got b&. it's pretty hard to catch automators like myself. ··· Danny So Cute 07:41, 14 March 2010 (UTC) :::Can't you just select nearest ally then toggle to the other? - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 11:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::how2toggle? '···''' Danny So Cute 20:19, 14 March 2010 (UTC) what the shit if you change your bow right after shooting, it uses the new bows damage calculations, including vampiric. tl;dr, hornbows with longbow range and accuracy. ··· Danny So Cute 08:11, 15 March 2010 (UTC) :disregard that. it only applies to far targets because of the arrow flight delay. ··· Danny So Cute 08:15, 15 March 2010 (UTC) ::Also, the armor penetration would no longer apply, I'm pretty sure. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:18, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::it does, unfortunately. ··· Danny So Cute 07:09, 18 March 2010 (UTC) ::::Wait what, that's pretty hilarious? It probably doesn't matter in 9/10 cases, though, and you don't want to sit on a longbow. --''Chaos?'' -- 07:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::yeah. and more importantly, i perfected my vaettir bot. lol. ··· Danny So Cute 08:05, 18 March 2010 (UTC) ¯\(º_o)/¯ I love you man. Goodnight. <3 -- Big McStrongfist 09:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I loved Jon's interpretation of that. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) my body hurts. ··· Danny So Cute 17:08, 18 March 2010 (UTC) :I've been running and walking and exercising daily, I'm telling you, my body hurts too. My ear too, I think this has also gained me +1 ear infection. I don't mind that. --''Chaos?'' -- 18:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC)